The color of my blood
by LoveStory-TrisQuatre
Summary: Deux ans ont passé depuis que j'ai libéré le sérum de mémoire sur les membres du Bureau de Bien-être génétique. Je me suis réveillé trois semaines après. En découvrant que le monde avait changé ! J'essaye de me reconstruire avec Uriah. Il est la seul personne qu'il me reste. Le gouvernement a repris le contrôle de Chicago et les factions ont été rétablie. Je dois les protéger.


Tris

* * *

><p>L'horrible bruit de l'alarme d'urgence me tire d'un sommeil sans rêve, je me dépêche de me lève de se lit inconfortable. J'occupe cette pièce depuis mon réveille il y a maintenant deux ans, je fonce à la douche me lavé. Dans la salle de bain je me déshabille et saute dans la douche, j'ouvre le robinet et laisse l'eau froide couler sur ma peau encore endormie. Je fais tomber un peu de gel douche dans le creux de ma main, j'en étale et fait mousser sur tout mon corps, je me rince et me sèche rapidement.<p>

Je me retourne pour être face au miroir. Je peux voir mes nouveaux tatouages sur ma cheville et dans le haut du dos et le dernier, sur mon bras. Je prends des vêtements au hasard dans mon armoire et m'habille d'une paire de sous vêtement, d'un t-shirt noir, d'un jeans, une paire de chaussette de la même couleur que le t-shirt. J'enfile ma paire de basket Nike.

Je me passe un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux blond abîmé par les décolorations qu'ils ont subi depuis deux ans et les attache en queux de cheval. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai changé souvent de coupe de cheveux, ils m'arrivent actuellement un peu en dessous des épaules. Je sors de ma chambre. Je suis surprise dans le couloir par Uriah tout aussi pressé que moi.

- «**Uriah tu m'a fait peur ! »** Il me regarde, me sourit de ses dents blanches.

- «**C'est mon charme qui te fait cette effet là ? »**

- «**Non.» **

Je m'engage dans le couloir du bâtiment qui fut jadis un aéroport. Et m'engage dans une course gagnée d'avance. Je m'appuie contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle quand je vois arriver Uriah le visage rougie par l'effort.

- **« Un jour j'arriverai à te battre à la course. » **Il pêne a parlé tellement il est essoufflé.

- «**Dans tes rêves, peut être ! »** Je lui souris et me retourne pour frapper à la porte de la salle de réunion.

- «**Entrez. »** Je pousse la portes de la salle de réunion et entre, Uriah a mes cotés le visage fermé.

Elisabeth, assis dans ce qui était le fauteuil de David en bout de table. La pièce blanche ne dégage aucune chaleur, aucune personnalité. Je me dirige vers le fauteuil à gauche de George et de l'autre coté de la table, assis en face de moi ce trouve Amar, Uriah à sa droite. À l'autre bout de la table est assis Gabriel, son bras droit.

- «**Les caméras ont montré de nouveaux débordement dans les implantations ! Ils réclament leurs libertés, le gouvernement refuse l'ouverture des portes des villes. Ils demandent à ce que vous mettiez fin aux débordements au plus vite. » **Expliqua-t-elle le but de cette réunion.

- «**Depuis quand les débordements ont commencé ? »** Demanda Matthew.

- **« Il y a 45 minutes environ. »**

-**« En quoi cela nous concerne ? » **- Lui demanda Uriah.

- «**Le gouvernement a décidé d'envoyer des groupes d'intervention dans chacun de nos sites. Il vous on choisi pour y aller. Vous partez dans 25 minutes en direction de Chicago, vous y resterai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ais plus aucune menace pour l'expérience. Nous vous parachuterons des vivres et des vêtements propres chaque semaine. Nous vous aiderons d'ici à infiltré les factions des audacieux et des érudits, il faudra garder les autres factions loin de vous pour que vous puissiez réussir cette mission. Nous allons vous donner votre poste pour réussir la tache qui vous est confié. » **Elle demanda à Gabriel d'expliquer la suite des instructions.

-**« Surtout gardez toujours vos radio sur vous. L'objectif et de neutraliser les chefs des factions qui ont le plus de pouvoir, afin de rétablir la paix. » **Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, nous allons devoir intervenir dans cette ville ou tout notre monde à Uriah et moi s'est écrouler.

Neutraliser les chefs de chaque faction. Les tuer pour en faire un exemple de ce qui ne faut pas faire.

- «**Tuer les chefs des factions, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Vous allez en faire des martyrs. »**Dis-je à Elisabeth.

- «**Vous ferez ce qui vous est demandé. Tris, vous aurez un groupe de soldats a dirigé jusqu'à la salle de contrôle des audacieux, vous devez neutraliser la faction et tous ceux qui s'interposeront entre vous et votre objectif. Est bien compris Tris ? » **Elle me regarde avec des yeux qui pourrait me tuer si jamais j'avais le malheur de ma trouver dans une simulation.

- «**Bien madame »** Répondit-je.

Elle regarde sur la feuille qu'elle tient dans ses mains et se tourne vers Amar.

- «**Vous, Amar vous irez vers la faction des érudits, on sais tous qu'ils peuvent être dangereux ! Surveillez-les. »**

- «**George avant que chaque groupe parte pour leur mission je voudrais que vous établissiez un cordon de sécurité autour de la clôture englobant la faction des fraternels, toute personne essayant de s'enfuir doit être abattu sur le champ. Ensuite vous vous dirigerez comme les autres avec un groupe vers la faction des sincères. Tenez-les à l'écart du reste des autres factions.» **Lui dit-elle.

- «**À vos ordre madame. »**

Elle se retourne maintenant vers Uriah.

- «**Uriah, vous devrez faire la même chose chez les altruistes que chez les sincères. **Lui dit-elle.

- «**Voila… C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, maintenant allez vous préparez il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le départ.»** Elle me fixa en terminant sa phrase.

- «**Tris, restez ici, je voudrais vous parlez. »**Me dit-elle.

Je regarde Uriah sortir de la salle de réunion avec un regard compatissent. Gabriel sorti le dernier et pris soin de fermer la porte après son passage. Je me tournai vers Elisabeth toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Je me mis devant la table, en face d'Elisabeth.

- «**Depuis un certain temps que je t'observe, je trouve que tu n'es plus si engagé dans ton travail qu'autrefois. Je te laisse une dernière chance de remonter dans mon estime. »** Me dit-elle.

- «**Alors la mission chez les audacieux est un test ? »** demandai-je.

- «**Tu as parfaitement compris… Et fait attention un accident est si vite arrivé ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas LES maîtres en danger à cause de ton incompétence ? » **De qu'elle droit ose t'elle me faire du chantage sur la vie de ceux que j'aime ?

Elle ne ma pas quitte des yeux depuis qu'elle a arrêté de parlé. Elle doit surement attendre une réponse de ma part ! Et je n'ai nul envie de lui répondre, mais pourtant il le faut. Sinon elle les fera tuer ! Elle en est capable. Et tout sera de ma faute.

-**« Non madame. » **Lui répondis-je.

Elle me sourit, se leva et vient se mettre à coté de moi.

- «**J'espère ne pas avoir à regretter d'avoir miser sur toi pour cette mission ? Elle est importante pour notre avenir. » **Elle sortie de la salle pour aller vaquer a ses occupations habituel.

Je sors à mon tour de cette salle que je déteste et m'engage en courant dans les différents couloirs pour arriver jusqu'aux vestiaires. J'ouvre mon casier et commence à enfiler ma tenue qui se compose d'un t-shirt en coton blanc, un pantalon noir que je trouve agréable à porter. J'enfile une paire de rangers. Je mets mon gilet par balle et ma veste en cuir. Je referme mon casier en claquant bien pour le fermer. Je me retourne et rentre dans quelqu'un.

-**« Alors tu ne regarde plus ou tu va ! Ta de la chance, mes muscles ont évité que tu te face mal. »** Dit Uriah le sourire aux lèvres.

-**« Des muscles ? Non c'est plutôt de la graisse que tu as ! » **Je vois son visage ce décomposer. Il est pâle et me fixe. Je crois que je viens de le blessé dans son amour propre. Je m'avance vers lui mais il recule. Un sourire apparaît subitement sur son visage et il part dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-**« T'aurais du voir ta tête, à mourir de rire. » **Me dit-il.

-**« J'te boude, t'es trop méchant, tu t'es moque de moi ! »** Lui dis-je et me retourne.

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes bras, il me retourne pour que je sois face à lui et me jette sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Il commença à marcher en direction, je suppose du lieu de rendez-vous. J'essai de me libérer, mais rien à faire je n'arrive pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

-**« Lâche-moi Uriah… Tout de suite. Avant qu… » **Commençai-je.

- **« Avant quoi ? Je te fais remarquer que tu es ma prisonnière. » **Me coupa t'il.

- **« Peut être, mais je peu comme même te faire mal ! »** Pour réponse il rit et continue son chemin.

Je lui balance un coup de poing dans les cotes qui le fait desserrer son emprise, mais pas totalement. Il me tient toujours fermement sur son épaule. Je recommence et il me tape sur les fesses. Je me tortille dans tout les sens sans grand succès. Il recommence à me taper sur les fesses. J'entends les rires des personnes pas loin de nous.

L'heure du départ est imminent…

* * *

><p><em>Voila la réécriture du chapitre. Qu'en pensez vous ?<em>

_Est-il mieux ou plus mauvais que l'autre version ?_

_Ne fous en faite pas je continue la fiction, j'ai juste pas eu trop le temps, j'avais pas mal d'examens a passer._

_Bisous est a très vite !_


End file.
